


Just Looks Like Another Lost Cause

by PersonaShipper123



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kurusu Akira Has A Palace, Anxiety, Bisexual Kurusu Akira, Dark Kurusu Akira, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "A lost cause"That's all Akira is...isn't it?





	Just Looks Like Another Lost Cause

So, uh, hi.

As you may have guessed, this is no update. 

I am here to tell you all that I am rewriting this story. Reason being is that a lot of my stories seem to have the same scenario and I am sick of doing that. I don't know if my mind is just not helping or if I am just being plain stupid. I don't know. So, I will be deleting chapters, including this, and starting from scratch tomorrow at 7:00 PM Pacific time. 

 

So sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you have a wonderful day/night!

 

 

 

 

(Edit)Okay, so, i'm actually gonna keep this until a new chapter so ya


End file.
